


Say Something Loving

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Rhett missed out on seeing what it looked like to have a stringy face mask strewn over his face, and he doesn't think he can watch the replay surrounded by the crew. When it's time to wash off, he decides to get Link to make things fair.Inspired byGMMore #1219.





	Say Something Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> Thank you for always gracing my mornings with such filth. 
> 
> unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own!

Link waits outside the washroom for Rhett to finish, one knee restless, the heel of his sneaker sticking to the metal leg of the chair each time he taps against it. He doesn’t mind that Rhett’s taking his time considering he had just drizzled liquid corn syrup all over Rhett’s face. He’s also more forgiving because he’d managed to get some of the sticky substance in Rhett’s hair and that’s _always_ an issue. Only, Rhett had been in the washroom for far longer than he needed to rinse it all off. Link bets that Rhett’s just fussing over his ‘do in the mirror and _making_ Link wait.

He decides for a quick in and out – rush to the sink and rinse the blackened pork remnants off his mouth and chin and then he’ll be out of Rhett’s hair. Rhett won’t even notice his presence. He gets up and cups a hand over the door to listen in. Sounds like the shower’s still going. He knocks. No answer. Either Rhett didn’t hear him or he’s making him wait on purpose.

It’s part of their game, and part of the reason why he finds that the door is unlocked too. He supposes he’s a little more eager to get the ball rolling faster than usual, not because he’s got something to clean up as well, but because seeing Rhett with stingy white corn syrup dripping off his face had been truly a sight to behold. And he can’t get the image out of his head.

He pushes into the washroom and locks the door behind him. Hot steam instantly fogs up his glasses so he folds them into his pocket. They’re useless now, even though he hasn’t yet familiarised himself with the layout of the new bathroom.

“Why don’t you put the darn fan on, Rhett?” Link says as he paws the wall to find the switch for the exhaust fan.

The second he clicks it on, the fan roars into action with a loud whirring noise rivalling the pressurised shower. Link waits for the air to clear up. Slowly, the steam lifts enough for him to see where the sink is. It’s a deep sink fitted into a white countertop that spans one wall, a large, rectangular mirror hangs on the wall above the sink which is currently as foggy as his glasses had been.

He moves toward the sink, aware of the sound in the shower changing with movement while he washes off the charcoal from his face. The second he spins the taps off, he feels damp arms curling around his waist, a wet moustache tickling his neck.

“Hey! I’m dry!” Link protests, trying to wriggle out of Rhett’s arms but succeeds only in twisting around to face him.

All Rhett’s wearing is a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. His wet hair is matted down and sticks to his forehead, leading down to his heavy eyes. Rhett’s hands lays flat on the small of Link’s back, the tips of his fingers sneak under the fabric of Link’s shirt and run little circles in the soft dents of Link’s back dimples.

“I was hoping you’d join me in the shower,” Rhett says, hooking down to nip Link’s ear.

Rhett’s moustache tickles him, and Link laughs in surprise. Then, Rhett leans into him, wetness pressing onto Link’s dry clothes, a damp towel not thick enough to hide Rhett’s erection. Link spreads one hand on the back of Rhett’s neck, and at the same time as wanting Rhett to continue what he’s doing, he pulls away. He knocks his tailbone on the edge of the counter as he does so and winces at the pain that shoot sup his spine. Rhett moves his hands to Link’s hip bones and questions him with a frown.

The pain subsides quickly, letting Link pass off what Rhett might have mistaken as a look of disgust for one of endearment.

“Hey, let me see your face,” Link says.

He puts on his glasses, then places his hands on Rhett’s shoulders. Thankfully the blurriness of the room seemed much more exaggerated without his glasses on. The fan seems to be doing its job at both airing out the room and Link’s betting that it will provide a good amount of noise to mask their activity. Not that he thinks any of their crew are completely in the dark about what they get up to between shoots, but he’d like to be politely unheard - and undisturbed - when it counts.

Link brushes his fingers through Rhett’s hair, tousling it into a makeshift version of Rhett’s hairstyle - the best he can do with only water to shape. Rhett’s eyes flutter closed as Link grooms him. With a hairstyle like he has, Rhett’s always been on edge when people try to mess with his hair, but Link knows that Rhett can’t resist a good head stroking when his do is undone. As he combs and massages Rhett’s head, Rhett’s breathing gets heavy and he pulls Link in closer, Link’s left hand closing in tight on Rhett’s shoulder to steady himself.

“You’ve cleaned up well, brother,” Link coos, then adds wistfully, “Kinda disappointed, I liked the look of it.”

Rhett opens his eyes to send Link a sultry look; his eyes half lidded, his pink lips parted, the tip of his tongue visible at the corner of his mouth. It’s a look that’s always completely irresistible to Link, and he’s _sure_ Rhett must know how sexy it is. He uses it like a weapon.

“I missed out on seeing it,” Rhett replies.

Rhett’s thumbs caress Link’s pelvis and Link can tell Rhett’s trying to sneak under his shirt again.

“You saw it on the monitor,” Link points out.

“Yeah, when I was a moist monster not when it was all stringy,” Rhett says, fingertips grazing the thick hem of Link’s jeans. “You gonna make it up to me?”

Link’s face darkens. “Oh baby, I’ll make it up to you.”

Link slides his palms over Rhett’s warm, damp chest which rises and falls with Rhett’s lust-filled breathing. Droplets slink off Rhett’s chest hair and glide down Link’s fingers, and he loves the way the water makes his ring glisten through the light mist that still shrouds them. He lowers himself to his knees, Rhett’s hands chasing him, cupping his jaw, long fingers on Link’s pulse point that’s already beating fast in anticipation. Link peels away the towel and pushes it in a pile behind Rhett’s feet before shrugging out of his denim jacket.

“Take the shirt off too,” Rhett tells him in a growl.

Link grins at the shiny tiles as he obeys and shrugs out of his shirt.

Rhett hums in satisfaction. “Isn’t that better?”

Link thumbs his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his smile as he gazes at Rhett above him. His glasses are foggy around the frames with a spot clear in the centre to frame the tip of Rhett’s tongue licking out of his mouth. Rhett’s left hand returns to his jaw and lays his pinkie finger on the bone suggestively, his ring a pleasant coolness on Link’s cheek. Link slides one arm around to hook onto his hip bone while his left hand encircles around the base of Rhett’s hard cock.

Link licks his lips, humidity trickling down his spine, then he levers Rhett’s cock at just the right angle for him to run his tongue along the slit, collecting the precum that’s already beaded there. He smiles when Rhett’s cock jolts, a motion he feels in the throbbing at the base followed by the tip bouncing on his lips.

Link lets Rhett’s cock loll on his lips as he says, “You’re gonna see how good it looked.”

Rhett huffs. “You want it.”

“I wanna show you,” Link drawls with cock pressing at the corner of his lips.

Rhett huffs again, and shudders, propping his right hand on the counter to help him from toppling over.

“I ain’t even put your dick in my mouth and you’re already weak in the knees!”

“Sh-shut up,” Rhett says defensively, “It’s the hot water.”

Link turns his toes toward his knees so that the rubber on his sneakers can help him find some grip on the slippery tiles, then says, “Sure it ain’t me that’s getting you hot and bothered?”

Rhett pauses, and Link coaxes an answer out of his best friend by tickling a forefinger on the underside of Rhett’s cock, pulling over the length, across pulsing veins, to the lip of the head where he runs his tongue.

“It’s you,” Rhett relents.

“That’s better.”

With a boost of confidence, Link lowers his jaw and takes just the tip of Rhett’s cock in his mouth, teasingly as he goes. Rhett’s girth fills his mouth and throbs over the palette of Link’s tongue as he lathers the muscle in saliva, a careful, methodical circling motion, his left hand firm at the base for a measure of control. He takes in Rhett’s scent as he sucks, tastes Rhett dripping down his throat, the large muscle cranking his jaw, Rhett’s fingers spread over his throat, curling to claw him, a silent instruction for Link to speed up, but Link’s having none of it. He’s exacting revenge for making Link wait.  
  
So he takes it slow, dipping his mouth around Rhett’s length and working it deeper, less than inches at a time. Tears well in his eyes at the effort of handling the size of Rhett’s cock in his mouth, but he perseveres, fuelled on by the sounds showering over him from Rhett above him. Strangled grunts and quick snorts of air through his nose and wet little smacks with his lips when his tongue runs over the drying skin. Link can tell that his friend is trying to play along too, trying not to buck, trying to stay in control but his weakness to Link shows in everything. The sounds, the quivering hand on his jawline, even the way his toes curl.  
  
He entertains it, plays with Rhett teetering on the brink of control, but when Rhett’s cock jumps in his mouth, the tip hitting his tonsils, well, Link doesn’t like that. Rhett knows Link doesn’t like that, and he wonders if Rhett did it on purpose. Bets he did it on purpose for teasing him. So before he answers Rhett’s prayers, he presses his left forefinger and middle finger into his mouth beside Rhett’s cock, wetting them thoroughly, before bringing them around to Rhett’s ass and slides them across the opening of Rhett’s hole.  
“Oh man!” Rhett cries, seizing Link’s jaw and thrusting his cock into Link’s mouth roughly.  
  
Tears dart down Link’s cheek, but he’d kind of expected that reaction, kind of really wanted Rhett to quit being a gentleman and take a bit of force on him. He tests the waters again, wanting to see what he needs to do to get Rhett to lose all his inhibitions. He runs the pad of his middle finger around the O of the entrance, teasing Rhett’s head with his tongue, then presses his finger in. Rhett’s ass immediately clenches to his finger while Link simultaneously takes Rhett’s cock deep into this throat. He can only hold his cock in his throat for so long, tears already running down his face, jaw smarting with the size, finger pressing, working, widening. Rhett whimpers as Link pulls his mouth off his cock slowly, tongue twisting, finger pulling out too, the tides receding, only to be slammed back on the shore by a king tide. Finally, Rhett moves to grip onto the back of Link’s head and guides his friend’s mouth to envelope his cock in hot heat again, and pulls him back, and pushes again, so that all Link has to do is relax and let Rhett fuck his mouth.  
  
With Rhett finally overcoming the frustration with Link’s teasing, he continues his part with fingering Rhett’s asshole. It’s easier than normal, the heat from the shower had already helped Rhett loosen, and now it’s just about slowly widening so that he can evolve his gentle pressing into ramming both fingers inside his best friend. He tries to match Rhett’s rhythm as he does so, working hard to slacken his jaw as much as possible and tighten his finger work. He’d like to think that he has a lot more control over the situation than Rhett ever could but in all honesty, he’s having difficulty with keeping everything balanced when his own cock is bulging uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans. The exhaust fan had seemed so loud earlier, as loud as a plane engine but now, with the relentless fucking in his mouth, the corkscrewing action of his fingers, the tears at trying not to gag and the needy bucking of his hips, it’s like his hearing has been radio silenced out. As if he’s tuned in on a station that exists solely to amplify the wet, gasping noises that he shares with Rhett.  
  
At some point Link realises that Rhett’s tapping him on the shoulder, and words start to tumble out of Rhett’s mouth in broken sentences, as if he’s thought of seven different things to say at once and his brain can’t figure out which words are going to come out first.  
  
“Link – come on, man – I’m gonna – brother, I don’t got – let me –”  
  
Link knows exactly what’s happening, and he knows what Rhett wants, a shaky hand on his shoulder, but Link decidedly isn’t going to give it to him. Rhett’s agitated hand keeps tapping him on the shoulder and Link keeps Rhett’s cock encased in his mouth and keeps ramming his fingers up Rhett’s hole and, indignantly, _won’t let go._  
  
“Ughhh!” Rhett moans when he cums, shooting seed down Link’s throat.  
  
Link takes it, keeps Rhett’s pulsing cock in his mouth, slowly hooking his head up and down the length to ease Rhett through the wave. Rhett shudders above him, cusses, his fingers locking and jarring over Link’s shoulder, the knuckles on his right hand going as white as the counter because he’s gripping it so hard. Link sits on his heels, his fingers still lodged inside Rhett, and swallows the bitter liquid that spills down his throat. Quickly he feels the stream turn to drips, and he turns to kiss the tip of Rhett’s cock, his own lips shaking in violent recovery.  
  
Rhett gasps, tries to say something but gasps for air again instead. Link eases Rhett’s cock out of his mouth, eyeing a line of cum mixed with saliva that trails from his mouth to Rhett’s cock. He thumbs Rhett’s balls with his right thumb, touching the sensitive skin just to rile Rhett up, twists his fingers inside Rhett’s hole too, his ring finger bent across the curve of Rhett’s ass.  
  
Rhett shudders again. “See, oh, why you gotta do that?”  
  
“What?” Link asks innocently, “Don’t you like it when I drink it?”  
  
Rhett’s still gasping for air, his brain still running a thousand miles a second, but in all that he manages to brush Link’s hand away from his genitals and make a breathy reply.  
“Oh gosh – god – no, I – come on, man! It’s not fair, I wanted to see,” Rhett whines, “You’re going to have to do it on me now.”  
  
Link’s eyes go wide. “But baby, I got you ready!”  
  
Link wiggles his fingers inside Rhett for effect, but somehow it makes Rhett take on a distressed look, so he draws his fingers out.  
  
“Fine,” Rhett starts, “But you gotta cum on my face, Link. _Promise_ you’ll cum on my face.”

Link paws at his cock in his jeans, then gets to his feet, shakily so, his circulation limited by how he’d been kneeling. Rhett looks at him sternly, his eyes narrowing and he lifts his chin away so that Link would have to stand on his toes to try and kiss him. Instead, the action exposes Rhett’s neck and Link catches a portion of his pink skin between his teeth and suck on. He can hear Rhett’s heart drumming in his chest, his pulse throbbing near Link’s lips, weakened arms sliding around his waist and pulling Link’s clothed cock flush against Rhett’s spent one.

Rhett’s whisper sounds coarse in his ear, like his throat has been grated over gravel, like it would hurt more for him to speak than Link after having cock shoved down his throat. “Baby, promise me you’ll cum on my face.”

Link lifts off his spot on Rhett’s neck and moves across to another, sucking briefly before he makes his reply. “Didn’t I say I wanted to show you?”

“Yeah well you didn’t,” Rhett says sourly.

Link turns his teething into a smile, then shoves at Rhett to twist the taller man around so that he’s facing the counter. Rhett smacks both hands on the counter, flesh sticking despite the sweat, or maybe because of it, against the cool marble. Before he does anything, Link tucks his glasses on the far side of the counter, against the wall, just in case it falls off. Wishing to waste no more time, he kicks off his sneakers and shucks off his jeans, only managing to strip his underwear and jeans not entirely off since they knot around one ankle. He disregards it, already wanting to move onto the next action where he positions himself behind Rhett.

He spits on his hand generously and lathers it over his cock, then leans down to kiss Rhett’s shivering spine. He grazes his teeth against the little raises in the bones as he slides his cock between Rhett’s spread legs, gliding his bulging cock on the underneath of Rhett’s balls, nudging at the half-hard length hanging there. Rhett hangs his head as he ruts his ass against Link, thighs squeezing the hot cock between them.

“Link…” Rhett murmurs.

Link pulls back and slides his cock between Rhett’s legs again, lifting upwards to apply pressure against the two throbbing genitals.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Put it in,” Rhett asks quietly, and if Link could see anything in the fogged up mirror, he bets he could see Rhett’s face flush the pinkest of pink.

“I thought you wanted me to cum on your face?” Link quips.

Rhett grunts. “I do!”

Link smiles, one hand on Rhett’s hip and the other fanning out Rhett’s ass with a V shape in his fingers. He trails the head of his cock back beneath Rhett’s, brings it to his hole and prods the entrance. He’d done a real good job earlier, Rhett’s hole easily fits around the circumference of Link’s cockhead, skin puckering for more purchase as if it had a mind of its own. Although, Link’s sure that Rhett’s thinking the same thing. He snorts in a steamy breath before leveraging his length inside Rhett, and he isn’t gentle about it either.

Rhett lets out a cry at the feeling of being filled so suddenly, Link’s length pressing hot and firm into his caverns, stretching, burning, his ass clenching because it hurts and because he wants _more_. Link lets out a gasp, wet, sloppy kisses mapping out over the freckles on Rhett’s skin. He wrenches out, just to the tip, then presses in again, kisses turning into sloppy tonguing, half-kisses and half-licks taking up the salt and the taste profile of Rhett’s back. But he can’t keep up both actions at mismatched speeds, he has to choose one, so he chooses the one that’s going to make him blind.

He straightens, clenches his jaw, one hand still clawing Rhett’s hip, the other pressing the man’s back down to curve so that he can angle better. He hammers in, going wild with the tension, the friction of his damp cock sliding in and out of Rhett, the way Rhett _jolts_ every time Link sinks all the way in. He knows where Rhett’s sweet spot is, knows exactly how to hit it no matter what position they’re in. He can tell Rhett’s getting needy for it with the way he keeps rutting, keeps turning his ass to meet Link, one hand trying to find Link’s and entangling fingers together, even though it’s not _helpful_ , it’s just _something_. It’s hunger taking over the logic of rhythm and Link would scold Rhett for it if he wasn’t so utterly lost in the moment too.

He surrenders beating around the bush and goes for Rhett’s prostate, finds it with ease, and the sound Rhett makes when he hits it isn’t something he hasn’t heard before, but it sounds so fucking good _every damn time_ that it’s like-new, it’s novel imitation and if there’s one thing in the world Link could wish for, it would be to repeat this moment, over and over. Being together, inside him, hitting that spot, the noises he makes, the pleas in words and the pleases in inhalations and exhalations of air.

Link feels himself getting close, feels his balls rising, grunts falling out of him in faster successions, his hands clawing against Rhett’s hips, one set of fingers entangled in his lover’s. He shuts his vision off from the whiteness, eyes closed to see the blackness, wetness encased around his cock and moist bodies flushed together – description of their next album. He’s ready to go, holding on by just a thread, and he knows he should let off, he knows he’d been selfish and vindictive but the feelings are surfacing again, heat wrapping around him like a liquid furnace.  

“Link!” Rhett cries

But Link doesn’t hear it. Doesn’t hear it or chooses to ignore it. He’s already climbing with such speed up the ladder to the diving board, feet on the edge, wind roaring beneath, the board wobbling as he’s about to jump.

Except Rhett’s got his grip so tight on Link’s wrist that it _hurts_ . It wrenches him right down the ladder, back to the surface of the Earth, as Rhett actually _pushes_ Link off him. The difference in temperature startles Link, makes him gasp and sends him reeling and he doesn’t see the look on Rhett’s face until Rhett has sunk to his knees before him, blue eyes rimmed with pink, framed by a frown. Rhett’s lips curl in heated determination. He grabs Link’s cock and strokes him and Link’s still reeling from the sudden change that it takes a moment for the pendulum to find equilibrium before he can even really process what’s happening.

Moments later, it’s Rhett’s hasty stroking that’s bringing Link over the edge which is perhaps not as delicious as having his cock sunken deep inside his best friend, what _is_ delicious is seeing how eager Rhett is in aiming Link’s cock to spurt seed over his own face. Link shudders as he cums, fighting to keep his eyes open as he watches Rhett takes the ropes over his face like it’s nature’s face mask. Hot shivers dance across Link’s body as he watches, shuddering, crying with relief and the sheer amount of love for this man who’s willing to shoot cum over his own face.

Link slumps forward when he’s spent and Rhett catches him around the waist, guides Link’s hands to his shoulders and tilts his face so that Link can see the splatter art he’s made over his best friend’s face. Link starts grinning which is a hard thing to do when he’s very much out of breath, but he does, grinning wider when he sees Rhett starting to smile too. Feeling slightly giddy, a gurgle of laughter swells out of him, something similar playing over Rhett’s lips.

“Good gracious,” Link wheezes, “How do you like that? How do you feel?”

With his eyes shut, Rhett says, “I think it’s in my eye again.”

“Oh gosh.”

Link jumps to his feet, feeling light headed, swaying before he grabs hold of the counter. Rhett rises beside him, fumbling for the counter until Link helps him find it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Link says.

“Wait, just get it out of my eyes only,” Rhett says, “I wanna see.”

Link grins and shakes his head, then spins on the tap. He gets a handful of water and, with Rhett’s knees bent a little to get at a good height for Link, he washes the cum out of Rhett’s eyes. When his eyes are clean enough, he gives Rhett’s shoulder a squeeze. Rhett opens his eyes, rubs away the fog in the mirror and then rotates his face in the reflection to get a good look at himself.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that it _does_ look like donut glazing,” Rhett says, smearing the cum across his beard just to see what it would look like.

“It certainly looks juicy,” Link replies, unable to wash a stupid grin off his face. “Think you’d rather make out with black pork?”

Rhett turns to him. “I’d rather make out with you.”

“Alright,” Link grins, “You better wash that off first though.”

Link sits up on the counter and waits while Rhett washes a sticky white substance off his face for the second time that day. As he rinses, Rhett says, “I heard somewhere that cum is actually really good for your skin as a substitute for moisturiser.”

“Oh yeah?” Link raises his eyebrows, “And where was that? The internet?”

“Yeah, man.”

Link quirks his lips into a cheeky smile. “You want to make that a challenge?”

“Sounds like fun to me,” Rhett says as he towels his face dry.

“Off the show,” Link clarifies.

“Yeah, off the show. Plus I would’ve liked to do it to you, brother.”

Link hums as he mulls over the thought, then pushes off the counter and into Rhett’s arms. He lays his head on the crook of Rhett’s neck while Rhett wraps his arms around him. “You know, for this, uh, ‘moisturiser’ to work, it’s going to have to be a daily thing.”

Rhett presses a kiss on the top of Link’s head. “I’m game if you’re game.”

“Alright,” Link grins, “I promise I’ll play fair this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :) lmk what you think~  
> (also i've only seen a handful of videos - there's so much to catch up on! - so apologies if i got some characterisations wrong. let me know where i can improve :D)


End file.
